


Pancakes

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff then 180 to angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No happy endings, this will hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Summary: Happy Birthday, Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pancakes

He wakes up and Cas isn't next to him. He gets up and stumbles into the kitchen and sees Cas making pancakes for him. He smiles and wraps his arms around Cas. Cas turns around and leans over to give Dean a kiss. Dean wakes up in a cold sweat. He remembers. He begins to cry.


End file.
